


Donde girar es permanecer en el mismo lugar

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Series: Contradicciones [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Open Relationships, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces es necesario poner todo en riesgo para ganar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer estado de revolución

El cambio en sí mismo no representó un gran shock, sin importar que Bill no le contara hasta el último momento que quería deshacerse de las extensiones de sus rastas.

Desde que había llegado a la adolescencia, Bill había tenido mejor apariencia que gran porcentaje de la población femenina, lo cual era más acentuado con maquillaje y su elección de atuendo. Pero había llegado el momento de un reajuste y Tomie lo vio preparándose para dar un paso diminuto hacia atrás, distanciándose un poco, y a su manera, de esa femineidad.

Se encontraba en el sillón de la sala con uno de sus perros acomodado a su costado, navegando por Internet para encontrar algo interesante y postearlo en su blog. Estaba aburrida y con un sopor que se disolvió con prontitud ni bien escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada.

—Sé que es más probable que no te guste… —fue lo que empezó a decir Bill, sentándose en el espacio que había dejado libre al incorporarse con rapidez, asustando a su mascota.

Tomie movió la mano en el aire después de observar el cambio. Cerró su laptop y la puso en la mesita de centro.

—Es distinto. Me acostumbraré —le aseguró y sonrió—, así como lo he hecho con cada una de las locuras a las que has sometido a tu pobre cuero cabelludo.

—Ahora mismo está estilizado, y así es como lo llevaré cuando aparezcamos en público. Caído obviamente no tiene tanto volumen y se ve raro —explicó Bill.

—Más raro, dirás —recaló Tomie, obteniendo que Bill le tincase la nariz, o que al menos lo intentara, porque fue más ágil que él y se apartó—. Tengo hambre, ¿qué dices si me preparas la cena?

—Buen intento. Habrá que ordenar algo antes de que vengan los chicos, ya hablaste con ellos, ¿no?

Tomie respondió afirmativamente y contempló a su hermano desaparecer por el corredor tras decidir que pedirían comida mediterránea. Cuando colgó el teléfono y constató que seguía sola, dejó libre el gesto que no había permitido que se mostrara en su cara: Bill tenía una cresta, una jodida cresta de diez centímetros hecha con, sospechaba, cantidades poco saludables de laca para la capa de ozono.

Nunca había sido una apasionada de las transformaciones, su propia resolución de teñirse el cabello a negro y cambiar las rastas por cornrows le tomó mucho, mucho tiempo. Desde que era una niña pequeña le había costado lidiar con minucias a las que su hermano ni siquiera le prestaba atención. «Abuela Tomie», había bromeado numerosas veces Bill, quien había hecho que el estómago se le revolviera las muchas oportunidades que varió su look, unas sutiles, otras revolucionarias.

Su corazón debería de estar acostumbrado a esas alturas, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Esa noche habían quedado con Georg y Gustav para relajarse una última vez antes del ajetreo de la promoción de Humanoid. A pesar de que ella había sido la de la idea de reunirse, tomar unas cervezas y simplemente conversar, quiso no haber quedado justo ese día cuando Bill pareció dispuesto a presumir su nuevo estilo.

—Eres un maldito gallo —fue lo primero que dijo Georg, soltando una carcajada que ni Tomie o Gustav secundaron.

—No tienes un ápice de sentido de la moda, hobbit, no me sorprende que no veas lo genial a pesar de que te patee en las bolas… algo que pienso hacer si no te dejas de reír.

Fuera de eso, la cresta no protagonizó ninguna otra plática. Tomie intentó por cada medio posible actuar normal y lo estaba logrando hasta que advirtió que el nuevo corte de cabello de Bill hacía que se distinguieran más sus pómulos altos y su mandíbula masculina. Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza, pero sentía como si gran parte de la delicadeza de Bill se había ido junto con los mechones de pelo.

«Solo es cabello —se dijo—, ca-be-llo.»

***

El vuelo a Roma para el par de conciertos que tenían programados era el comienzo de una semana bastante ajetreada. ¿Lo mejor para Tomie? Que tenía una excusa válida para no actualizar su blog.

—Estás actuando extraño —le dijo Bill ni bien se instalaron en los asientos del avión.

—No, Bibi —bostezó—. No he dormido bien, nada más.

—Es que… —Bill bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia ella antes de continuar—: No hemos tenido nada en semanas.

Tomie hizo una mueca, en parte por el temor a ser escuchados por el resto, en parte por el resquemor que le causaba el tema. Tragó saliva y miró por encima del hombro de Bill.

—No ha sido tanto.

—Tomie.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Más tarde, ¿sí?

En vez de obtener una respuesta afirmativa acompañada de alguna insinuación que seguro pasaría desapercibida para los otros, el ceño fruncido de Bill y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho provocaron que se encogiera en su sitio.

—¿Desde cuándo preguntas? —acusó Bill y Tomie suspiró.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, no tendrías por qué ponerte a la defensiva…

Para su alivio, la intervención de Georg que le lanzó una gomita al gorro de lana de Bill, interrumpió su conversación.

No era no que no quisiera, pero… Tomie siguió hundida en su asiento el resto del viaje. La tensión entre Bill y ella flotaba en el ambiente, así que ninguno del staff comentó al respecto cuando se encerraron durante larga media hora antes del concierto, y al salir para unirse al resto, ambos sonreían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomie no sentía que hubiera hecho sacrificio alguno estando contra el espejo del baño, el vaho de su aliento haciendo borrosa su imagen mientras jadeaba quedo y Bill se movía dentro de ella. Era satisfactorio, no como para explotar de disfrute en el acto, pero sí lo suficiente para mantenerse húmeda y deseosa de más.

Las manos de su hermano habían estado sujetando sus caderas con vigor, imponiendo un ritmo rápido y furioso, los pantalones de ambos a la altura de sus rodillas. No hubo previos, no muchos besos, solo un toqueteo superficial y el preservativo en su lugar. Cuando Bill empezó a morder su nuca para no hacer ruidos, supo que era una señal de que estaba acercándose, e inclinó un poco el cuerpo contra el lavabo, cambiando el ángulo. De inmediato, apretó los ojos, invadida por ramalazos de placer y en pocas embestidas alcanzó el orgasmo. Bill le siguió casi al instante y su frente quedó apoyada en su hombro, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

El sexo heterosexual era entretenido, Tomie lo había aceptado hacía varios meses.

«No, el sexo con Bill», se corrigió mentalmente. No era capaz de imaginarse a sí misma con otro hombre, mucho menos con toda la experimentación que habían hecho una vez superada aquella primera vez con Bill, trazos de sangre de por medio y la sensación única de que estaban unidos como nunca lo estarían con otra persona, de manera física y emocional.

***

Estaban en una firma de discos en Nueva York, promocionando su nuevo álbum. Usualmente su cabeza hubiera estado en lejos del presente, sonriendo en automático y respondiendo las preguntas o comentarios sin saber en realidad qué era lo que estaba saliendo de su boca. Ese día, sin embargo, era diferente. Sus ojos y su concentración estaban en cada chica que pasaba delante de ellos, en sus distintos peinados, en su ropa entallada y en algunos escotes generosos.

Extrañaba a las mujeres y le recorría una medio olvidada sensación de deseo.

Bill, a su lado, incluso si no dejaba de sonreír y contestar con cortesía a cualquier cosa que le dijeran, había notado sus miradas, cómo sus ojos se clavaban sin tanto disimulo en las fans. Sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su profesionalismo para no mostrar que sentía que el mundo se le estaba derrumbando.

***

Tenían la noche libre en L.A. Gustav había estado con ganas de divertirse como pocas veces y había contagiado a Georg. Tomie y Bill habían decidido de antemano quedarse en el hotel y recuperar energía, pero este último hizo cambio de planes a último momento sin consultarle.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tomie—. Estoy exhausta.

—Vas a ir conmigo, tienes veinte años, no cuarenta —estableció Bill, sin dejar de rebuscar en sus numerosas maletas una vestimenta adecuada para salir de fiesta.

Como lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, Tomie resopló. Sabía que no cejaría en su capricho; lo que no sabía era por qué había tomado esa súbita resolución. El día siguiente era el primero sin obligaciones y viajes que tenían en bastante tiempo.

En el ambiente cargado, ruidoso, lleno de personas de un club en Santa Monica, Tomie siguió sin comprenderlo. Estuvieron sentados en uno de los sillones del fondo por más de una hora, hablando y fumando. Era agradable, a pesar del cansancio, y Bill estaba actuando normal, como si no tuviera alguna carta oculta bajo la manga. Sin embargo, ella sabía mejor, y cuando Gustav (con demasiado whisky en su sistema) se acercó a ellos con una chica de la mano, siguió recelosa.

—Esta es Sophie —la presentó, inclinándose en precario equilibrio. La muchacha era linda sin rayar lo exuberante y parecía sobria—. Sophie tiene unas amigas a las que les encantaría conocerlos —añadió en inglés y Tomie elevó una ceja

Eso no era algo nuevo, por el contrario, habían estado en la situación demasiadas ocasiones como para contarlas. Lo nuevo fue que mientras ella estaba formulando con rapidez una excusa en su cabeza, Bill ya había contestado que sí podían unírseles.

—¿Por qué has aceptado? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Quizá sea bueno que conozcamos a otra gente —dijo Bill sin mirarla.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

No pudo decir más porque Gustav y compañía ya estaban de vuelta con dos chicas más. Con ese encanto y locuacidad de los que hacía uso cuando le convenía, Bill logró que la chica que consideraba bonita se sentara al lado de su hermana. Kelly, como se enteraron que se llamaba, era un poco escandalosa, pero sus ojos grises y buena apariencia hacía un buen balance.

Bill se desvaneció en algún momento de intensa charla, pero Tomie se dio cuenta. No le había dicho nada y quiso creer que había ido a los servicios o a comprar agua.

—Me pareces muy guapa —le dijo Kelly. Estaba tratando de centrar su atención en ella, chocando sus rodillas seguido para dar a entender que estaba disponible.

—Uhm, gracias. Espera, vuelvo.

Tiempo atrás, Tomie se hubiese dejado arrastrar, quizá incluso ese mismo día sino fuese porque tenía a Bill, y remezón de cabello o no (que apenas acababa de asimilar), lo cierto era que no quería a alguien más. Caminó en el mar de gente tratando de evitar el contacto y cuando estaba desesperándose encontró a su gemelo conversando en la barra con un hombre joven. Reía y le tocaba el brazo con diversión, flirteando abiertamente.

—Oye, Bill —llamó acercándose. La expresión de Bill era ilegible, pero sus labios no dejaron de curvarse en una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¡Tomie! Mira, este es Axel. Axel, esta es mi hermana —los presentó en inglés con fuerte acento alemán.

Tomie respondió el saludo con hosquedad y el desconocido pareció desorientado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —cuestionó en alemán. Sus ojos eran dagas y Bill la miró con dureza antes volver a fingir una sonrisa y disculparse con Axel, diciendo que volvería—. ¿Qué haces? —repitió Tomie, casi gritando en la oreja del otro en cuanto se alejaron un poco.

Su conversación era ahogada por la música como para ser escuchados por los demás. La fisonomía de Bill no dejó atrás su imperturbabilidad, limitándose a fumar con calma.

—Te dije, necesitamos conocer a más personas —le respondió Bill también en su lengua materna.

Tomie se quedó muda por un segundo, intentando procesar la implicancia de esa simple oración.

—¿Conocer cómo? —vociferó, más que para hacerse oír que por estar furiosa.

Bill se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia, y Tomie sintió que miles de ladrillos le aterrizaban encima, aplastándola. Sintió ganas de llorar. Habían pasado por mucho para llegar a dónde estaban, ¿y ahora Bill salía con eso?

—¿Por qué? —fue lo que atinó a decir.

—Porque tú eres lesbiana y a mí me gustan los penes, ¿suficiente razón? —expuso Bill, luchando por no desbaratarse allí mismo, lo cual fue muchísimo más arduo cuando en vez de enfurecerse, Tomie lo miró con tristeza. ¿Sus ojos brillaban o era ilusión de las luces?, se preguntó, dándole una calada profunda a su cigarrillo—. ¿No tienes algo que decir? Porque me están esperando.

—Si no fuera que te conozco toda tu vida y…

—Y nada, Tom —interrumpió. Volvió a fumar su pitillo, expulsó el humo. No había ni rastros de la sonrisa que había estado luciendo para coquetear con Alex o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, Tomie no se acordaba.

—Haz lo que quieras —dictaminó después de un breve silencio—, ya después lidiaremos los dos con las consecuencias.

Las aletas de la nariz de Bill se hincharon y las venas de su cuello se tensaron lo suficiente para mostrarse por la ira y la impotencia, pero Tomie se dio media vuelta y el gentío la devoró.

Lo que sucedía no era su jodida culpa. Bill no era quien de un día para el otro pareció recién caer en cuenta de que él nunca podría ser lo que ella quería. Su furor velozmente mutó a consternación, y de ahí a vacío. Regresó a donde todavía estaba Axel y le dio un gran trago al cóctel que le aguardaba.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

No era que hubiese buscado a alguien, mucho menos a un hombre que parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse a él sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Se le había acercado con una sonrisa tímida, preguntándole si tenía un encendedor y haciéndole conversación fácil sobre temas irrelevantes.

Los cócteles siguieron viniendo y cuando Axel le dijo para irse a otro lado, no se negó. La sensación de estar traicionando a Tomie no disminuyó o incrementó cuando la buscó con la mirada y no la encontró en los sillones.

El chico era nativo de Los Angeles y era guapo. Bill no había estado con alguien íntimamente fuera de Tomie desde su primera y última vez con un hombre. El hotel elegido fue uno cerca del club, no lujoso pero tampoco repugnante. Algo en su interior le gritaba que se detuviera, otra parte que no. Su buen juicio, apenas pensamientos vagos por el alcohol a esas alturas, no sirvió de mucho.

***

Las paredes de un hotel jamás le habían parecido tan claustrofóbicas. Bill llegó en la madrugada solo para hallar que la habitación de su hermana estaba vacía. Ya amanecía y seguía estando así. Se dio un baño rápido y con pijamas se puso a jugar con su teléfono, razonando los pros y contras de llamar a Tomie. No lo hizo, y cuando el aparato vibró, todavía en sus manos, la esperanza de que fuera quien quisiera se desvaneció apresuradamente. Era Natalie.

Rechazó la llamada entrante y sin resistirse más a lo que quería hacer, buscó a Tomie en sus contactos favoritos y apretó el botón verde. De inmediato, fue mandado al buzón de voz. Parpadeó y volvió a llamar; sucedió lo mismo. Repitió la acción dos veces más antes de que el sabor de la bilis le llegara al revés de la garganta y lo obligase a apresurarse al baño a vomitar.

***

Tomie regresó a su cuarto cuando quiso cambiarse de ropa para ir a buscar desayuno y encontró a Bill envuelto en mantas encima de la cama, el televisor puesto en una película. Cuando cerró la puerta tras sí, exhaló hondamente, preparándose para lo que venía.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Bill en un hilo de voz.

Había retrasado esto lo más que podía, pero era imposible seguir así. Notaba que su hermano todavía tenía resaca y que había dormido poco.

—Me quedé en la habitación de Georg —explicó con sencillez.

Bill hizo un mohín de desagrado, no se le había ocurrido llamar a sus compañeros de banda. Tragó duro antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

—¿No… no te fuiste con la chica esa?

Tomie se pasó las manos por sus trenzas, como si evaluara aflojarlas y se frotó las sienes.

—Sabes la respuesta —dijo tajante.

Bill quedó callado, escudriñó sus pensamientos, rebuscó en lo que sentía y en lo había llevado a estar así, entre un abismo y una pared de fierro.

—No lo sé —confesó Bill con voz estudiadamente calmada—, por eso te pregunto. No sé qué hiciste porque tampoco sé qué tan… _insatisfecha_ estás conmigo.

—¿Insatisfecha? —repitió Tomie, frunciendo el ceño—. Me fui con ella, sí, pasamos un rato juntas y… Y eso es lo que quisieras escuchar, ¿verdad? —Rió con amargura—. Lamento romperte las ilusiones, pero cada una se fue por su lado, y como Gustav quería regresarse porque se había encontrado, ehm, buena compañía y Georg y yo estábamos aburridos, nos vinimos. Miramos una maratón de “Rápidos y Furiosos” mientras vaciábamos el mini bar. Esa fue mi madrugada, Bill, ¿qué tal la tuya?

Por un instante, Bill tuvo miedo porque Tomie tenía razón, había querido escuchar que su hermana se había ido con la desconocida, para así poder lidiar mejor con su culpa.

—Yo…

—Tú eres un idiota —declaró Tomie.

La verdad de lo que había hecho Bill de pronto cayó sobre ambos con fuerza devastadora. Tomie no necesitaba que Bill se lo dijera textualmente, lo había sabido desde que vio a su hermano hablando con el tipo aquel. Así como con el cabello, saberlo de antemano no atenuó la desazón y el dolor del engaño.

—Estuve pensando en ti.

—¿En serio, Bill? Mírame a los ojos y vuélvelo a decir.

Bill no pudo. Tomie había sido todo lo que había tenido en la cabeza al inicio, pero luego…

—Lo siento. No tenía mala intención al sugerirte que estuviéramos con otras personas.

Tomie sabía que era verdad, pero no por eso se sentía menos molesta y lastimada. Lo que quería era meterse bajo la ducha y darse un baño eterno. Se sentó en la cama para sacarse los zapatos y dejó caer los pantalones al suelo, quedando en ropa interior. La cabeza le punzaba, aunque no era producto de las pocas horas de sueño o el licor. Rebuscó en sus maletas algo con lo que sujetarse el cabello y repentinamente sintió la presencia de Bill detrás de ella.

—No me toques…

—Soy un hombre —señaló Bill con suavidad, sin apartarse, pero tampoco tocándola—. El cabello, el maquillaje, la ropa, todo eso no quita que tenga un pene y testículos. Tampoco implica que quiera deshacerme de ellos.

Era una recriminación. Una maldita recriminación y Tom se sintió aún peor al saber por qué Bill se la estaba haciendo. La falta de sexo, de contacto en general, que volviera a prestar atención a las chicas, era una sumatoria.

—Lo sé, Bill.

Por un instante, se preguntó cómo las cosas habían dado semejante vuelco. Pero no hacía falta pensarlo mucho. Ella era la que había hecho la primera traición, lo sabía muy bien, la que mostró la primera señal de inconformismo, removida hasta los mismos cimientos por algo tan idiota como un corte de cabello. Bill había reaccionado al darse cuenta y dio el paso hacia una traición física, dándole el paso libre para que hiciese lo mismo.

Era un desastre de proporciones épicas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Tom_? —preguntó Bill, regresando a la cama y sentándose en ella con las piernas cruzadas. Se escuchaba arrepentido, sin embargo, ¿cómo saber si realmente lo estaba?

A Tomie, todavía sin girar, le provocó pavor plantear la pregunta, pero debía saber. —¿Te arrepientes, Bill?

—No lo sé —contestó este con sinceridad—. No me gusta verte así, _vernos_ así… Es solo que me pongo a pensar, ¿no estamos forzando algo que no debe ser?

Así como el día anterior, cuando Bill le dijo que estuviera con otras personas, de nuevo Tomie sintió ganas de llorar.

—Funcionamos —dijo bajito, volteándose y sintiéndose diminuta.

—Lo sé, somos almas gemelas, ¿recuerdas? Te amo, eres parte de mí. El problema es que ser exclusivos sexualmente quizá sea forzarnos demasiado.

—¿Estás proponiendo terminar lo que tenemos?

—No, no, no —negó Bill—, no quiero eso.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Esa era la pregunta que Bill le había hecho minutos antes. Tomie se mordió el labio, resistiendo las ganas de ir también hacia la cama y lanzarse encima de su gemelo—. Podríamos… podría intentar tener una relación libre. No sé si funcionaría, pero podríamos tratar.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Bill dubitativo.

«Saber que estás por ahí revolcándote con cualquiera me matará», pensó con sombría intranquilidad. Sin embargo, Tomie también recordó la firma de autógrafos del día anterior. Recordó la avidez de Kelly y su flirteo, y qué tan tentada se había sentido. ¿Tal vez lo que proponía Bill no era una absoluta locura? Su lógica le gritó se arrepentiría. El talante de su hermano también se lo advirtió.

—No lo estoy, pero tienes razón. Recluirnos uno en el otro probablemente sea insuficiente.

—Está bien —murmuró Bill y sonrió—. A ver quién se arrepiente primero —añadió a forma de broma fallida, y Tomie quiso gemir, desconsolada.

Bill cerró los ojos, dejándose caer encima de las almohadas, y se cubrió los párpados con el revés de la mano. Aunque no era que estuviese saltando de un pie por la idea, no se le ocurría algo más cercano a una solución. Sabía a la perfección que era jugar en los filos del abismo, y solo quedaba esperar.

—¿No quieres establecer reglas o algo así?

Gateando en la cama, Tomie se arrastró hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, poco más arriba de sus rodillas. El contacto de la mano de Bill dándole caricias suaves en la cabeza, le hizo estremecerse.

—¿Reglas como cuál? ¿Que está fuera de los límites enamorarse? —quiso saber Tomie. Bill le ignoró, como si eso significase un “ _duh_ , eso es obvio”.

—No está permitido llevar nadie a casa o a la habitación del hotel. Y yo siempre voy primero, Tomie, siempre.

—Tú siempre vas primero —repitió Tomie. Se levantó y se sacó la camiseta, quedando con sujetador—. Ok. Solo espero que sobrevivamos esto —añadió dirigiéndose al baño.

Bill quedó callado.


	2. Arenas movedizas

Era un nombre que empezaba con “M”, de eso estaba segura, así como que le había parecido demasiado plástico y común, pero ella era sexy, terriblemente sexy. Tomie había llegado a considerar que ya había pasado su etapa de fijarse en chicas que solo eran bellas, sin nada adentro, pero se encontraba probando lo contrario.

Los talones de M. estaban apoyados en sus hombros y sus manos apretujaban las sábanas. Le encantaba el sabor de las mujeres, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Su sabor, su aroma, sus pequeños jadeos entrecortados mientras movía la lengua de forma experta. M. llegó al orgasmo en un gemido quedo, su vientre tenso como un tambor y sus manos hechas puños.

Tomie le dio un par de lametones más con cuidado para evitar dolor o incomodidad y, sin decir nada, se levantó. Tenía las pantaletas húmedas y si se tocaba, justo y preciso, sabía que se correría en tiempo record.

—Es el mejor oral que he recibido en mi vida —susurró M., como si recién recuperara plena conciencia.

Tomie sonrió, encogiendo un hombro.

—Escucha, me tengo que ir —dijo. M. lució tan desorientada como ella se sentía.

—¿Te doy mi número? Por si acaso.

—Oh… claro, claro —respondió sacando su teléfono y abriendo la agenda.

Antes de irse, compartieron un beso más, profundo y excitante, al punto que Tomie casi cambió planes, pero finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. Evaluó volver a tentar suerte, sin embargo, fue al bar del hotel y pidió un vaso de Coca-Cola con hielo.

Estaba intranquila y no era por la calentura.

M. era la primera mujer con la que tenía alguna clase de contacto sexual desde que Bill y ella habían llegado al acuerdo de mantener una relación abierta, dos semanas atrás. El trajín de las sesiones acústicas, las entrevistas y conferencias de prensas le había evitado algo más, pero con unos días antes de viajar a México y todavía celebrando el haber ganado un premio en los EMA, se merecía el gusto.

Se había limitado al placer en una sola dirección, y su cuerpo estaba reclamándole la falta de atención. ¿Pero cómo vencer el rechazo que le invadía por desnudarse y bajar las defensas? Estaba un poco jodida, lo sabía. Sin importar si su piel gritaba por más, el pecho lo tenía vacío.

Acabó el vaso y fue hacia el lobby. Sus opciones, una vez más, eran volver a la casa o tratar de sacarle provecho a la noche. Hacía frío. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, luego le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bill. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y se subió a un taxi, indicándole la dirección de la fiesta privada en la que estaba su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Bill tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una copa de líquido dorado en la mano.

Tomie le sonrió de lado, quitándole la copa y tomando un largo sorbo. «Vino blanco, extraña elección», pensó.

—He venido por ti.

—Uh… Ah… —Bill parpadeó seguido y entonces rió.

—A menos que… —Tomie titubeó, haciendo un mohín. Su certeza se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire, pero el chico batió una mano en negación.

—Vámonos.

Por el alivio, por el segundo en el que creyó que iba a ser rechazada, Tomie tuvo que combatir el ímpetu de besarlo allí mismo. Algo que antes había sido sencillo, ahora era complicado. Ambos todavía estaban probando el terreno de su nuevo acuerdo, dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante con cuidado, en espera de que no aparecieran arenas movedizas que pondrían en riesgo su relación y a ellos mismos. (A pesar de que dichas arenas harían acto de presencia tarde o temprano. Bill lo sabía. Tomie lo sabía aún más).

El camino a su hogar estuvo plagado de insinuaciones y bromas, pero ni bien traspasaron la reja y la puerta, Tomie se lanzó sobre Bill en un abrazo posesivo. Pegó su boca al cuello ajeno, y sin dejar que Bill cuestionara, empezó a besarlo con fuerza.

—Te deseo —dijo en un murmullo al separarse—. Ya, ahora mismo.

Bill quiso reír, ebrio por el vino, pero de repente sus perros estaban rodeándolos. Como Tomie sabía que tenían comida y agua fresca, agarró su mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

—Woah, quién diría que…

—Billi —interrumpió, y sin ceremonias, deshizo el cinturón complicado de Bill, bajó la cremallera y lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior.

—¿Estás por…?

—Ssh —volvió a interrumpir—. Déjame hacer, ¿está bien? —Contra la pared cercana a la puerta, pantalones abiertos y un empalme cada vez más notorio, Bill negó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito… —Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo en señal de vergüenza y contrariedad—. Estuve con alguien, necesito asearme —completó con voz titubeante.

Tomie parpadeó y separó la mano de un tirón, como si de pronto la erección de Bill, que sentía a través de la tela de algodón, le quemara. Quedó muda, viendo detalles que había pasado por alto, como el delineador corrido en las comisuras de los ojos de Bill, su cabello ligeramente aplastado y una marca diminuta en su mentón.

—Ve, te esperaré aquí mismo —dijo. Consideró forzar una sonrisa, pero se decidió en contra.

Su apetito sexual, tan vivo momentos atrás, se evaporó en el aire. Contrario a sus palabras, fue al otro baño que había en la segunda planta y utilizó su cepillo de repuesto para lavarse los dientes, y temerosa de volver de inmediato con Bill, optó por darse una ducha rápida.

Con el agua agradable y tibia recorriendo su espalda, Tomie recordó a M… «Marie», recordó de pronto. Recordó la oportunidad que había dejado pasar y sus entrañas se revolvieron; no por frustración, tampoco por arrepentimiento. Las reglas del juego habían cambiado, debía de meterse la idea en su duro cráneo. Mentalizando eso, regresó al dormitorio. Ni bien ingresó, Bill despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono. Solo vestía un simple pantaloncillo corto color negro, y su cabello desordenado evidenciaba que también había tomado un baño.

—Pensé que te habías ido a dormir a tu cuarto —le confesó con una sonrisa débil.

—Sabes que no he dormido ahí ni cinco veces desde que nos mudamos —contestó Tomie.

—Sí…

Debajo de la camiseta de gran tamaño que a veces utilizaba de pijama, no traía nada. Súbitamente consciente, Tomie se acercó a la cama y resbaló debajo de los cobertores en un movimiento fluido.

—¿Quieres seguir desde donde lo dejamos? —le preguntó a Bill.

—Hm. Si tú quieres.

El desconcierto en la mirada de Bill le indicó que se comportaba tan extraño como presentía. Pero _debía_ hacerlo. Si se dejaba consumir por lo que realmente sentía, sabía que era capaz de llegar al punto en el que dejaría de tocar a Bill fuera de roces casuales o situaciones determinadas. Y no quería, se negaba a permitir que las arenas movedizas se la tragaran sin luchar.

Se deshizo de la ropa, dejándola caer al suelo, y lamió la cadera huesuda de Bill, para después dar mordisquitos en su vientre y muslos interiores. Para hacer la tarea más fácil, le pidió a su hermano que se aproximara al borde de la cama y ella se arrodilló en el piso. Sin tardar, atrapó entre sus labios la punta del sexo flácido y succionó mientras que con la mano lo acariciaba desde la base. Con rapidez, Bill quedó completamente duro y con la respiración pesada. Todavía moviendo la mano, Tomie ladeó la cabeza para tomar un testículo en su boca.

Estaba haciéndolo. En esas cuatro paredes existían dos mitades de una misma persona. Sexo y satisfacción. Con el sabor salado en su lengua, la mezcla de olor a limpio y el propio del pre-semen de Bill, tan diferentes a los que había sentido horas antes, eran conocidos, y sus sentidos les dieron la bienvenida.

Bill era su hogar y nadie se conocía así de bien como se conocían ellos dos. Eso era lo importante.

Unas manos se pusieron en su cabeza, tratando de imponer un ritmo más profundo. Tomie cedió, quitando la mano y sintiendo los ojos húmedos por la invasión a su garganta.

—Voy a terminar —gimió Bill. Sus caderas también seguían el ritmo y Tomie hizo fuerza para apartar un poco la cara.

Volvió a poner la mano, moviéndola con énfasis y dando encuentro a las sacudidas de Bill.

—Hazlo —indicó Tomie, masturbándolo. Alejó la boca y alargó la lengua, haciendo espirales en la cabeza sensible.

—Tom… —En acompañamiento a su sonido, Bill volvió a empujar contra su boca. Temiendo hacerle daño con los dientes en alguna arremetida sorpresiva, Tomie se retiró y fue justo en ese instante en el que Bill llegó, explotando en su rostro.

—Bill, me ha caído en un ojo —se quejó con un mohín. También tenía en las trenzas y en la frente.

Bill seguía respirando agitadamente y miró hacia abajo.

—Dios, tienes la apariencia de una estrella porno al final de una escena.

— _Ja_ , qué gracioso —ironizó, aceptando la mano de su hermano para levantarse. Se sacó su larga camiseta, sus inhibiciones previas lanzadas por la ventana, y empezó a limpiarse con cuidado.

—Bueno, las actrices porno se ven como si lo disfrutaran y tú… —alargó dudoso. Bill también utilizó una esquina de la camiseta de Tomie para limpiarse los vestigios de su clímax y se subió sus bóxers y shorts.

Tomie se sentó en la cama y pestañeó.

—Y yo estoy ciega —dijo con alarma. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado y cada vez que parpadeaba, ardía. Intentó mantenerlo abierto y un grueso lagrimón recorrió su mejilla—. Mierda, arde, ¿lo tuyo es ácido o semen? —bufó.

—Ouch, lo siento. Espera un segundo.

Bill fue al baño y regresó con un pequeño trapo húmedo. Tomie estaba tendida en la cama, y no dijo nada cuando le puso el trapo en el ojo.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco —respondió. Se sacó el trapo, trató de parpadear e hizo una mueca—. Tal vez deba echarme agua. Pásame algo de ropa.

No estaba propiamente ciega porque el ojo derecho todavía lo tenía funcional, pero no puso trabas a que Bill le hiciera levantar los brazos para ponerle él la camiseta que sacó de su closet, y luego la guiara hacia el baño adjunto al dormitorio, en donde abrió el grifo.

—Tengo semen en el cabello, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Tomie chasqueó la lengua y se echó abundante agua en el ojo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no hubo alivio inmediato y gruñó.

—Si tengo que ir al oftalmólogo o algo así, tú explicarás por mí lo que pasó. —Bill arqueó una ceja—. No con la verdad, bobo, tendrás que inventarte algo que no sea vergonzoso.

De nuevo en la cama, Tomie volvió a echarse y se puso una mano encima del ojo.

—No digas que lo sientes —intervino, sintiendo que el colchón se movía con el peso de Bill.

—Si quieres puedo compensarte…

Estaba por negarse cuando sintió las manos de Bill recorriendo sus muslos. No quería, pero tampoco estaba totalmente en contra de la idea, y se limitó a esperar a que su cuerpo diera el fallo a favor.

***

Tomie había llegado a acostumbrarse, debía admitirlo. Despertar con la erección de Bill contra ella, las caderas de este ondulando lentamente. Si ninguno llevaba ropa interior y Bill estaba abrazándola por detrás, había ocasiones en las que la punta húmeda ingresaba en su cuerpo, pero su hermano siempre le aseguraba que no se correría y que, «Solo unos segundos más, _Tom_ , se siente tan bien…». Y Tomie cedía porque los diez minutos más sobrevalorados de la historia pesaban como plomo sobre sus hombros, y dejaba de ser una Kaulitz si no cedía a una cantidad impresionante de caprichos y pedidos de su gemelo.

Era un acto muy estúpido, lo sabía, y por numerosas razones, pero no podía evitar extrañar la familiaridad; el estar feliz y satisfecha. Por lo que cuando esa mañana despertó con la dureza de Bill resbalando entre sus nalgas, suspiró contenta.

… Hasta que su cerebro terminó de despertar y el sabor de la realidad se mezcló con la amargura de su aliento mañanero. La noche anterior había cedido, pero ahí mismo, la ponía de mal humor. Con todo lo celosa y fastidiada que no se había permitido estar horas antes, dijo un firme, «No hagas eso», y se levantó.

Su enojo pasaría, así como siempre pasaba. Bill bajaría somnoliento a desayunar, llamarían a Andreas para encontrarse y sacarían a pasear a sus perros. Sería como siempre. _Debía_ serlo.

***

Tomie miró a Bill de reojo. Quería preguntar, pero a la vez no. Devoró el paquete de maníes y le dio repetidos sorbos a la botella de agua que tenía antes de tomar una resolución. Estaban en un avión en dirección a México para las tres fechas que tenían que cumplir ahí, las luces apagadas y el resto durmiendo a pierna suelta.

—¿Crees que funciona? —planteó, sacando un audífono de la oreja de Bill.

—¿Uh? —Bill despegó con pesar la vista de la pequeña pantalla.

—Nuestro trato —aclaró.

Bill se sacó el otro audífono y miró a su alrededor, gesto que evidenciaba que no se sentía a gusto hablando de eso delante de tantas personas. Tomie tuvo una sensación déja vù y se mordió el interior del labio.

—Parece que sí —susurró Bill al fin—. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Tomie asintió, sin contestar, y Bill no presionó.

***

Tomie estaba pálida, básicamente paralizada en su cama.

—Se te va a hacer tarde para la premier —murmuró. Su hermano, ataviado de pies a cabeza con elegancia, maquillaje aplicado y su cabello desafiando la gravedad, se encontraba más que listo para el estreno de “Arthur und die Minimoys 2”—. Pero antes de irte, mátame —añadió.

Bill suspiró. Además de la lividez, Tomie mostraba un rictus de calvario en sus facciones. Había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor, pero no parecían surtir efecto. Los periodos dolorosos eran una vez sí, una vez no, y Tomie había aprendido a lidiar con ellos. Sin embargo, había ocasiones, como esta, en las que le era imposible continuar con su rutina normal.

—Pasarán dentro de unos minutos para recogerme —dijo Bill, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Has pensado en ir al médico?

Tomie bebió un sorbo del té caliente que le había llevado su gemelo y negó. Ante esto, Bill frunció el ceño.

—Tienes veinte años, Tom, ¿en serio?

—Pero… Ouch, ouch, ouch… Ya, iré —dijo entre dientes cuando sintió otro calambre.

—No será tan malo.

Desde que había superado la época traumática de la pubertad, Tomie pocas veces había detestado ser mujer. Los periodos insufribles le hacían reconsiderar eso. Cuando el teléfono de Bill timbró en anuncio de que debía irse, se sintió más desgraciada, pero se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ve y pásala bien.

Bill le besó la frente. Tomie escuchó el sonido de sus zapatos contra el parqué y luego la puerta principal siendo cerrada. Su perro favorito entró y se situó a su lado; queriendo distraerse, jaló su laptop del velador y lo situó en sus piernas. Cuando encontró un vídeo lo suficientemente interesante, lo posteó en su blog y se acurrucó contra su mascota.

El día anterior habían tenido la sesión de fotos para PETA, por suerte, no creía haber podido cumplir con ese compromiso en su situación actual. Antes de quedarse dormida, llamó a su mamá y luego a Dunja, quien le dijo que concertaría una cita con un ginecólogo de su entera confianza.

La última línea de pensamiento que tuvo incluyó el modo tan esmerado en el que Bill la había cuidado durante la mañana, aguantando sus quejas y malgenio. Revertir el papel del consentido a veces era tan confortable, así como dejar en segundo plano cualquier connotación sexual y a terceras personas. Le hacían tener presente que, por encima del resto de cosas, eran familia.

***

La visita al médico resultó rápida e indolora. Un hombre en sus cuarenta con estricta profesionalidad le hizo preguntas concisas, y Tomie había arqueado la ceja cuando le fue anunciado que le recetaría pastillas anticonceptivas. Vio necesario especificar que no requería cuidarse de quedar embarazada porque era lesbiana, aunque el encasillamiento le llevó a la cabeza la serie de actividades que realizaba con Bill y, sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se habían encendido.

El ginecólogo siguió sin mover ni un músculo.

—La píldora también sirve para el dolor —le explicó y Tomie formó una pequeña “oh” con la boca—. También para el acné, los cambios de humor, la duración del periodo y cantidad de flujo —enumeró—. No solo son anticonceptivas.

Por tal motivo, había salido del consultorio con una receta y pensando en lo cargoso que sería recordarse el tomar dicha pastillita todos los días a la misma hora. Recurriendo a lo único que podía, después de pasar por una farmacia, se aseguró de programar una alarma en su teléfono.

Al cabo de una semana, gracias a dicho recordatorio infalible, no había olvidado ingerir la pastilla ni una vez, pero fue realmente inoportuno que la alarma sonara mientras esperaban en el backstage a que el Johannes B. Kerner Show diera inicio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Georg, que despegó la vista de su juego de Candy Crush.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —respondió con rapidez.

Bill, que estaba a su costado leyendo una revista, estrechó los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, cuando Tomie se levantó para pedir una botella de agua, la siguió. Al sacar con tranquilidad el contenedor de las pastillas anticonceptivas, Tomie recién cayó en cuenta que le había dicho a su hermano que el ginecólogo le había recetado algo, pero nunca especificó qué.

—¿Qué son? —Sin esperar respuesta, Bill tomó el contenedor y alzó una ceja—. ¿Tomas la píldora? ¿Es que has empezado a cogerte a hombres?

—¿Qué? Eso… eso… —Bill estaba celoso y curioso, era obvio, pero su irritación ante la acusación fue peor—. Eso no es tu asunto —concluyó. De pronto, la expresión de su gemelo mutó y Tomie hizo una mueca—. Eres un idiota —insultó, pero se acercó y añadió en cierto tono de mofa—: Si tú eres el único hombre para mí.

Apenas finalizó sus palabras, supo que era cierto. Armándose de paciencia, le explicó a Bill la función de las pastillas y se quedaron apartados hasta que un miembro del staff les anunció que debían salir a escena.

***

Gracias a que tenía un pobre método de afronte (que era mejor que nada), Tomie había estado sintiéndose más a gusto con las salidas ocasionales de Bill, derrotando sus propias barreras autoimpuestas para también disfrutar de esa nueva libertad. «Sexo es sexo», se decía a menudo, ayudada asimismo por el pensamiento de que Bill podía estar con cualquier hombre, pero que ella sería la única mujer.

Entonces también apareció el desengaño en ese consuelo tan tonto.

Estaban por cinco días en Reino Unido, grabando el vídeo de World Behind My Wall. Días que variaban con fluidez entre horas llenas de estrés y otras donde no tenían más que hacer que turismo, descansar o ir a beber cerveza en un bar londinense (opción recurrente de Georg y Gustav).

Acababan de grabar una secuencia, dando por finalizada la jornada cuando recién aceptó que no era un engaño suyo. Su hermano le estaba sonriendo y hablando de _esa_ manera a una de las ayudantes de fotografía. Prendió un cigarro, haciendo una mueca. No le resultaba cómodo ver a Bill regalando varios de los gestos que ella conocía tan íntimamente. Ni cómodo ni fácil.

—Pensé que solo te gustaban los hombres —pronunció en la van que los llevaría a la casa que habían alquilado durante su corta estancia. Estaban esperando a que Gustav y Georg se les unieran y se felicitó porque su comentario había sido dicho como si no fuera relevante, cuando por dentro ardía en decepción y tristeza.

Distraído escribiendo un mensaje de texto, Bill no advirtió su estado.

—También lo pensé yo —respondió sin mirarla—, pero entonces pasó en una fiesta, y… —Elevó un hombro y mostró una sonrisa—. Supongo que fue gracias a ti.

El sabor del ácido estomacal llegó hasta el revés de su garganta, pero cuando Georg subió al vehículo, charlaron como siempre. El último hito (¿hijo de qué?, no sabía) cayó ante sus ojos, haciéndose trizas. Era consciente que el hecho de que Bill también tuviera sexo con mujeres, en realidad, no cambiaba nada. Pero no le era admisible creer que ni siquiera eran exclusivos en eso. Había tenido cierto baluarte de importancia que Bill fuera el único hombre con el que ella estaba, y viceversa, y ahora no existía.

***

Tomie encontró a Bill en la terraza, fumando un cigarro, una lata de refresco a su lado. Sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas y el sol en el horizonte se estaba ocultando, sumergiendo todo en penumbras. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un codazo débil en las costillas.

—¿Tienes otro cigarrillo?

—Sí —dijo Bill, pasándole uno junto al encendedor—. Hey, estamos solos, ¿no quieres…? —dejó la pregunta incompleta en el aire a propósito y Tomie negó.

—Tengo una cita —respondió. Las cejas de Bill se juntaron en su entrecejo—. Una de las ayudantes en el set.

 «No la que te gusta», aclaró con sinsabor en su cabeza.

—Oh.

Un silencio que rozaba lo incómodo se ciñó sobre ellos y Tomie no supo cómo romperlo. O si quería hacerlo.

Amaba a Bill más que a nadie en el mundo, no podía imaginarlo de otra forma. Si lo reflexionaba, solo así explicaba los márgenes que habían traspasado y seguían traspasando. Hermanos corrientes jamás se hubieran comportado del modo en que ellos lo hacían, ni siquiera otro par de gemelos en un caso tan especial como el suyo. Esa era la razón de todo.

—Espero que te aburras —le deseó Bill repentinamente, arrugando la nariz. Mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

El mal deseo le hizo reír un poco, distinguiendo los celos no expresados. El maquillaje aplicado para el vídeo seguía adornando de por sí la fisonomía perfecta de su hermano y su cabello estaba en lo alto, formando su cresta antigravedad. Los nervios se instalaron en su estómago, provocándole querer agarrar las mejillas de Bill y besarlo, de cancelar su ‘cita’ y mandar al mismísimo infierno sus planes.

Le provocaba proponerle a Bill que volvieran a ser exclusivos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, recordando por qué habían llegado a donde estaban y el camino que habían recorrido en tan poco tiempo. Había pensado que no resistiría, y en cambio, estaba _casi_ haciéndolo. A golpes de desencuentros, pero aún a pie de lucha.

El sol acabó de resguardarse y Tomie botó la colilla, preparándose para incorporarse e irse a cambiar de ropa. Adelantándosele, Bill se movió más cerca de ella, cerrando el espacio que los separaba.

—¿Qué haces? —A duras penas distinguía el semblante de su gemelo.

—Nada —contestó con suavidad. El olor a nicotina llegó a su nariz.

—Bill…

—Estamos solos, lo estaremos por un par de horas más, al menos —dijo Bill adelantándose. Sus labios estaban prácticamente encima de los suyos—. Quédate conmigo.

Al principio, el beso fue delicado, dubitativo, pero cuando Tomie no se apartó, Bill se lanzó. Abrió su boca con la lengua, haciéndole sentir que el deseo crecía a pasos gigantescos.

—Está bien —susurró sin romper el beso.

Y estaba bien, porque Tomie siempre cedería. Siempre. Siempre.

***

Al sentir una caricia en su mejilla, los ojos de Tomie parpadearon. Miró a Bill sin expresión, desorientada, y entonces el fantasma de una sonrisa arqueó las esquinas de sus labios. Bill sabía que era un gesto forzado, por lo que se acercó y depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—¿Uhm? ¿Por qué eso? —Bill podía ser cariñoso, pero algo le decía que iba más allá.

Estaban envueltos en las sábanas desordenadas, varias porciones de piel húmedas de sudor todavía en contacto. Ese cuarto era su refugio temporal, aislados del mundo, lejos de casa y de conocidos. Y se acabaría con rapidez porque Georg o Gustav no tardarían en llegar.

—Pensaba... —Tomie se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario en mofa. La situación no era adecuada.

—¿En qué?

En respuesta, la mano de Bill acunó su pecho izquierdo en un toque casual, que no buscaba más, y suspiró.

—A esta hora, pasado mañana, estaremos de vuelta en Alemania.

Debían grabar un show que se transmitiría a fin de mes y dar una entrevista telefónica, pero a comparación de lo ocupados que habían estado, era insignificante, y después tendrían dos semanas libres.

—Hay que ir buscando los regalos —siguió diciendo Bill—. ¿Qué me regalarás tú por Navidad?

Tomie elevó una ceja. —¿Qué más regalo quieres que el hecho de soportarte?

—Pff, aguafiestas. Será mejor que llame a mamá a ver dónde estará la Nana este año, tenemos que verla al menos un par de horas.

—Seh…

Con lentitud, Tomie empezó a vestirse y fue al baño. Había sido tan desconsiderada como para no molestarse en enviar un mensaje a la chica con la que había quedado en encontrarse, pero no le interesaba. Había pasado tanto desde que no tenía a Bill en cuatro delante de ella, tres de sus dedos ingresando en su cuerpo a ritmo veloz, maravillada, excitada por el panorama de las caderas de Bill dándole encuentro.

La duda de que sus dedos serían insuficientes y el anhelo del strap on en la villa en Alemania le invadieron, pero más pudieron la excitación y los sonidos de placer, y Bill acabó de ahogar su desconfianza corriéndose sin que su erección fuera tocada y luego devolviéndole el ‘favor’ con su lengua.

Cuando Tomie volvió, encontró que Bill hablaba agitadamente por teléfono.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hablé con Gordon —dijo Bill—. No te pongas histérica, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió.

—Las locas fans de mierda —contestó—, de nuevo ellas, ¿quién más? Están acampando desde ayer.

La expresión de Tomie decayó y Bill se apresuró a ir hacia su hermana, sabiendo lo sensible que era con el tema desde el episodio en la gasolinera y el subsecuente juicio por agresión que había presentado la chica francesa.

—Verás como todo se solucionará pronto. El management hará otras medidas de seguridad y…

Y Tomie se dejó consolar, porque no podía hacer más. Horas más tarde, posteaba en su blog y el mundo marchaba lo mejor que podía debido a que tenía a Bill (siempre lo tendría), así como a su madre y a personas cercanas, pocas, pero valiosas.

***

La grabación para las fans por Navidad fue rápida, preparada con días de anticipación para ser lanzada de manera oportuna. Esa tarde, con resignación, Tomie fue sola a la fiesta privada organizada por Samy Deluxe celebrando su cumpleaños después de que Bill le anunciara que tenía planes por su lado con Andreas.

—Podrías acompañarnos —le había dicho—, recodaríamos viejos tiempos solo los tres.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro motivo, Tomie renunciaba a ir a la fiesta, sin embargo, era Samy, su ídolo desde pequeña, ¿y cuántos podían jactarse de haber llegado a conocer bien a uno de sus cantantes favoritos? No eran mejores amigos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que le hubiese llegado una invitación exclusiva.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas, varias celebridades, entre las que se encontraban algunos raperos de sus favoritos. Tomie inició algunas conversaciones, animada por los shots y vasos de alcohol que pidió en la barra libre, y ni siquiera resintió la falta de su hermano como podría haber sido en un contexto social distinto.

—… y entonces Ria empezó a jalarme más de las trenzas, negando haber escuchado algo —siguió contando Samy, haciendo que el grupo estallara en carcajadas.

Tomie sonrió, contagiada por el ánimo, a pesar de no haber escuchado la anécdota completa, y estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo cuando su mirada chocó sin buscarlo con los ojos de una mujer que estaba al lado de Samy y que después se enteraría, era la mencionada Ria.

Ria Sommerfeld.


	3. División

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo esto escrito hace varias semanas, pero entre constantes problemas y una mudanza de por medio, se me había olvidado. :(

El teléfono de Tomie estaba en el velador, sonando una y otra vez anunciando los mensajes que llegaban. Con pereza, casi sin pensarlo, Bill estiró una mano para alcanzarlo y ponerlo en silencio, pero cuando sus dedos estaban en la pantalla, no evitó leer. Y una vez que empezó, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que llegó al primer texto que una mujer llamada Ria le había enviado a su hermana.

Con desconcierto, depositó el teléfono donde había estado previamente, y volvió a su posición entre los almohadones.

—¿Me perdí de mucho? —preguntó Tomie, regresando con dos latas de refresco y un bol con snacks.

—No —contestó Bill, aunque le había sido imposible volver a sentirse relajado o prestarle atención a la película que pasaban en la TV.

—Genial —dijo Tomie, echándose a su lado, cuidando de no patear a Scottie que estaba en los pies de la cama.

La siguiente hora, Bill se la pasó dándole ocasionales sorbos a su refresco, pero no volvió a concentrarse en la película, resignándose a ojear a su hermana (que sí estaba entretenida), o a mirar en blanco la pantalla. Tomie había insistido en ver Tron ya que estaban por estrenar un remake y no estaba tan mal… Lástima que no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

Habían quedado en que no se enamorarían de alguien más, esa había sido una de las ‘reglas’. Bill se lo había tomado en broma, viendo más importante establecer que no se podía llevar al acostón de la noche a su casa o al lecho que compartían. En su estupidez, había creído que era totalmente inconcebible que uno de los dos empezara a albergar sentimientos por una tercera persona.

Ahora no estaba así de seguro.

Una lectura veloz de algunos textos en el historial de mensajes con la tal Ria le bastaba para advertir el peligro. Bill no dudaba que su química sexual las hubiera unido al principio, pero había más. Gustos en común, charlas sobre CDs y DVDs que intercambiarían, preguntas personales e interés recíproco.

Ante el pensamiento de que Tomie lo dejara de lado por una chica, alguien con quien, en realidad, jamás podría competir, tragó duro.

—Qué gran película.

Bill salió de su limbo y se llevó distraídamente a la boca una porción de fritos. Masticó con lentitud y observó a Tomie revisando su teléfono. La sonrisa que se apropió de los labios femeninos se asemejó a un golpe físico en su estómago, como una semi-confirmación que no quería o necesitaba.

—Uhm, Tom…

Ante la mención en masculino de su nombre, Tomie giró a verlo, apartando el móvil. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé… —alargó Bill. Pensó rápido y decidió que no se sentía capaz de escuchar una agria verdad. O peor, una mentira—. ¿Si pasa algo me dirías, verdad?

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó Tomie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo importante —dijo Bill y bebió el último sorbo de su refresco—. Como… un problema, ya sea de salud o si algo te molesta de mí o de nosotros. Si hablas con papá o si el estrés por el acoso de las fans se vuelve demasiado.

—Eres la primera persona a la que acudiría, Bibi —aseguró Tomie.

—¿También me dirías si te enamoras de alguien más? —soltó sin contenerse. Su voz no trasmitía acusación. ¿Miedo? Sí.

—Lo haría —respondió Tomie con una sonrisa muy floja, la cual no combinaba con la rigidez de sus facciones—, pero de quien estoy enamorada es de ti.

Bill le creía, realmente lo hacía, así como también sabía que en un corazón había espacio para mucho. Apagando sus temores y cavilaciones, atrajo a Tomie poniendo una mano en su nuca y la besó.

***

La entrevista telefónica con una emisora de Filadelfia concluyó y Tomie bostezó con desparpajo.

—¿Ya cansada?, y mira que hemos tenido varios días libres —dijo Georg, dándole un codazo.

—No molestes —replicó la guitarrista, frotándose los ojos—. Ayer dormí poco.

—¿Por qué?

Tomie abrió la boca, una falsedad en la punta de la lengua. Sus mejillas estaban levemente calientes, ¿cómo decirle a Georg que estaba agotada por tanto sexo? La conversación de la noche anterior con Bill había sido extraña, incluso por un segundo haciéndola sentir acorralada, pero antes de tomar cualquier resolución, su hermano la besó, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sin darle escapatoria.

—Estábamos practicando para la gira —intervino Bill antes de que pudiera hablar, sentándose en el brazo del sillón—, ¿y tú, Georch?

—Yo descansando, muchas gracias —respondió Georg, sonriendo con frescura—. Sé que para este tour tendremos buses separados y no estaremos tan abarrotados como antes, pero serán dos largos, largos meses.

—Ahhh, no, mejor ni lo menciones —gruñó Gustav, y la conversación se dirigió en aquella dirección, para alivio de Tomie.

***

La invitación había sido para Bill, inicialmente, pero fue extendida a Tomie sin reparos. Lo suyo no era la moda ni las pasarelas, pero le dio una mirada de soslayo a Bill, que caminaba a su lado en el aeropuerto de Malpensa, y confirmó que sí, no había modo alguno de que se perdiera a su hermano modelando, aunque fuera solo para la apertura y el cierre de un desfile. El auto que los esperaba los llevó al hotel y apenas tuvieron tiempo para refrescarse y comer algo antes de empezar a prepararse para los eventos.

O, mejor puesto, que Bill se alistara. Con eficiencia, ella había elegido su vestimenta de antemano y el día previo se había hecho ajustar sus cornrows, por lo que una ducha y media hora después, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue sentarse en la amplia cama y dividirse entre contemplar la pantalla plana y a su gemelo.

Una estilista, contratada para la ocasión, estaba ocupada con su cabello. Cuando el maquillaje también estuvo aplicado, Tomie sonrió. No mentiría, se sentía aliviada de ya no tener que ver la cresta. Poco antes, en su viaje a Milán para quedar los detalles del show con los hermanos Caten, Bill se había recortado la melena, decidiendo volver a lucir el estilo de la sesión de fotos para PETA de ahí en adelante. Y el cambio era favorable, a su gusto.

—¿Cómo luzco? —inquirió Bill cuando todo estuvo en su lugar.

—Espectacular —respondió Tomie sin necesitar buscar el adjetivo.

No mentía. Quizá solo por eso soportó la primera fila del Z Zegna Fashion Show sin caer dormida, así como la entrevista previa a DSquared. Valió la pena, valió mucho la pena y el aburrimiento, cuando sonó Scream y Bill hizo aparición en la pasarela. No evitó que una sonrisa de puro orgullo curvara su boca, siguiendo los movimientos de Bill, esa soltura con la que dominaba el lugar y la belleza que irradiaba.

No sabía si en ella estaba vibrando la hermana llena de satisfacción o la enamorada repleta de deseo. Era probable que fuera una mezcla de ambos.

El show acabó con Screamin’ y no tardó en unirse a Bill en el backstage. No hizo falta que hubiera palabras de por medio, la sonrisa que intercambiaron bastó para comunicar lo ufano que se sentía uno y la alegría de la otra.

***

Tomie corrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha envuelta en vapor, más relajada de lo que había estado a lo largo del día. Liberó sus trenzas, previamente sujetas a la altura de su nuca para evitar que se mojaran, y le pidió a Bill que le pasara la toalla.

—¿Ehm?

—La toalla a tu derecha —elaboró.

Bill estaba removiéndose el maquillaje con lentitud y atención, su cuerpo envuelto en un albornoz y su cabello aplastado en algunas partes. Sin que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente rápido, Tomie salió de la ducha y agarró la toalla por sí misma, envolviéndose.

—Uh, lo siento, estoy cansado —se disculpó Bill, retomando la tarea de quitarse el último rastro de delineador y rímel de los ojos.

Colocándose otra toalla encima de los hombros para protegerse del frío, Tomie utilizó el otro lavabo y empezó a cepillarse los dientes, sus ojos jamás dejando el reflejo de Bill. No los apartó ni siquiera cuando ojos idénticos a los suyos encontraron su mirada y Bill ladeó la cabeza.

—Sabes, te verías muy bien con maquillaje.

Después de un escupitajo y con la ceja arqueada, Tomie sonrió.

—¿Y ropa ceñida y femenina, y largo cabello lacio? Creo que paso… Además, es obvio que me caería bien, tú eres prueba viva de ello.

—¿Es un halago o autohalago? —preguntó Bill, haciendo mímica de su ceja arqueada. Tomie alzó un hombro, volviendo a cepillarse—. Ropa femenina no lo creo, estás demasiado acostumbrada a sentarte con las piernas abiertas para lucir una minifalda. De ahí si me dices jeans y camisetas que no sean dos veces tu talla puede ser.

Tomie se enjuagó y se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano. —Hey, antes era peor —se defendió.

—Claro, me acuerdo de tus camisetas-vestidos como si fuera ayer —se burló Bill, y Tomie puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sin replicar—. Pero así estamos bien —añadió con un suspiro.

Sin base, delineador y sombras, su piel era imperfecta y su expresión proyectaba agotamiento, sin embargo, Tomie lo vio igual de hermoso que en la pasarela, cuando era dueño y señor de los reflectores.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que nos complementamos, _duh_ , obvio —dijo Bill y sin más aclaraciones, se quitó la bata, quedando desnudo y fue hacia la ducha.

Su figura alta y delgada se veía a través del vidrio, y Tomie quiso hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Era como si una súbita necesidad se hubiera apoderado de ella. Con los pies pesando como plomo, retornó a la suite, tomó la píldora que el aviso de su teléfono le recordó, y se sentó en la cama.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte minutos eternos para que Bill entrara a la habitación.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado? —quiso saber—. Vas a resfriarte. ¿Estás bien?

Tomie asintió y se dejó hacer como muñeca de trapo cuando Bill apartó las toallas húmedas y le hizo levantar los brazos para vestirla con una camiseta. Después de ponerse ropa interior, se tendió a su lado en la amplia cama y empezó a masajear su cabeza, haciendo la presión justa con las yemas de los dedos y tarareando una canción que Tomie no reconoció. A veces le dolía la presión por las trenzas, sobre todo cuando recién había visitado a su estilista, por lo que esa atención era bienvenida.

—Gracias —suspiró. De pronto había nacido una culpabilidad en el fondo de su estómago, como si estuviera siendo infiel y era tonto… ¿Verdad? Tomie volvió a apretar los párpados, apegándose a Bill.

—¿Todo mejor?

—Sí, pero sigue.

—Engreída —acusó Bill con una sonrisa.

—Oh, quién habla.

Bill rió y siguió masajeándole. —Sabes, hablé con Andreas hace unos días y me contó de su nuevo novio. Me asombra la capacidad que tiene de conseguirse hombres que apuntan a desastre…

Tomie se sintió arrullada por el sonido de la voz de su hermano, pero sin dejarse vencer, lo envolvió con las piernas y empezó a besarlo, interrumpiendo su monólogo. El beso fue correspondido sin demoras y, a pesar del cansancio, no pasó demasiado para ser un manojo de excitación y ansiedad.

—¿Tienes preservativos?

—Sí…

Con un resuello audible, sus manos desesperadas por agarrar algo, Tomie sintió cómo Bill la invadía. Se aferró a la cabecera de la cama y gruñó, tratando de darle encuentro a las embestidas que recibía. Sentía el aliento caliente de Bill en sus mejillas, así como los besos breves, descoordinados que estaba depositando ahí.

—Ahh, Dios, te amo, te amo.

Tomie levantó la cabeza para devolver a los besos furiosos y torpes, o intentarlo, porque pronto se rindió y giró el rostro para poder respirar. Bill no solía comportarse de ese modo en alguna actividad sexual; tan demandante, avasallador, sofocante. Sujetó sus caderas y las movió a su antojo. Era mucho, era todo. Arqueó su espalda, su vientre tenso y sus ojos desenfocados. Estaba acercándose al clímax. Sin cambiar de ángulo, Bill lamió su cuello y susurró contra su oído:

—Voy a correrme…

Era un anuncio, Tomie quiso reclamar que a ella todavía le faltaba un poco más, pero sin querer arruinar el momento, decidió ser práctica y coló su mano entre sus cuerpos. Estaban sudados y calientes, posicionó dos dedos encima de su clítoris, de modo que las arremetidas de Bill contra ella ayudaran a hacer la presión justa y en menos de lo que pensó, sus piernas se tensaron y la vista se le nubló. Fue justo a tiempo, porque luego de un jadeo largo, Bill colapsó encima, pesado, sudoroso.

—Eso fue… Wow… Tenemos que repetirlo.

Le había dicho que la amaba, pero le echó la culpa al placer.

—¿Repetirlo?

—Sí, dame diez minutos.

Con una risa diminuta, Tomie rodeó con sus brazos a Bill y acarició su espalda húmeda.

—No seas ambicioso —bromeó, y le sonrió con afecto—. Ahora bájate, me estás aplastando.

Bill lo hizo con cuidado, saliendo de ella despacio y sacándose el condón, el cual descartó en el suelo después de hacerle un nudo.

—Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado —dijo Bill repentinamente.

—Siempre lo estoy, ¿no? —replicó Tomie. Bill se echó a su lado, mirando el techo.

—Pero no así.

—¿Pero no así? —repitió Tomie como eco antes de comprender—. Hm, Bibi, ¿recuerdas que me pediste siempre ser el primero para mí? Lo eres.

Lo era, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Como Bill no le respondió, se inclinó a darle un beso rápido y se bajó de la cama. Con la amenaza de que las rodillas le fallaran, se arrastró al baño y cuando regresó, su hermano parecía dormido.

Confiaba en Bill más de lo que iba a confiar jamás en otra persona, y estaba más cómoda con él, era indudable. A esas alturas había aceptado que prefería a su hermano sobre las demás opciones. Simplemente era mejor en cada sentido que podría ocurrírsele: Bill era más talentoso, gracioso que cualquiera, entendía su sentido del humor y, a quién iba mentir, era más sexy que cualquier chica. Los trazos fuertes de femineidad se habían ido con las rastas, era cierto, sin embargo, Bill era Bill. No necesitaba más.

Y el sexo... Tocar a Bill era como tocarse a ella misma pero con partes íntimas distintas. Conformaban un solo núcleo. Era raro, y a la vez, no.

Era perfecto.

Con ese pensamiento, durmió satisfecha.

***

—¿Lista para las vacaciones?

—Siempre, ahora en especial —dijo Tomie y sonrió, señalando con la cabeza su equipaje apilado al pie de la cama.

Estaban muy ocupados con los arreglos del escenario que querían llevar durante su gira que iniciaba en la última semana de febrero. Los detalles y el costo eran sobrecargados, pero el esfuerzo de brindar un show de tal calidad valía la pena.

El más emocionado era Bill, consultando y buscando atuendos adecuados para lucir en el escenario. A su opinión debían ir con el tema humanoide y futurista; a opinión de los otros miembros del grupo, solo quería algo excéntrico y mientras más luces y llamativo fuera, mejor. Pero descansarían de los ensayos, de las reuniones para evaluar presupuestos y agenda, por cuatro días. Vacaciones merecidas como antesala al largo año de promoción y conciertos alrededor del globo que les esperaba.

Lo mejor era que ese sería su el primer año en varios que no iban a tener que dejarse tomar fotografías que serían filtradas en el Internet.

Serían únicamente Bill, ella, la arena y el mar en las Islas Maldivas

***

—Me encanta este clima tropical —suspiró Bill, cruzando las piernas sobre la silla y recibiendo el coctel que una chica que trabajaba en el resort le entregó—. Quizá esa sea la solución a nuestros problemas.

—¿Hm? ¿El clima tropical?

—En parte. Mudarnos a Estados Unidos, alejarnos de la locura de las fans, ser anónimos en una metrópolis, digamos, Nueva York o Los Angeles.

—Estás loco, Bill.

—¿Sí, no? —dijo este, soltando una risotada—. David está allá instalado, podría servirnos de contacto inicial. Sería… sería iniciar desde cero.

—Jamás podríamos iniciar de cero —reflexionó—. Tenemos Tokio Hotel. _Somos_ Tokio Hotel.

—Irnos no quiere decir que abandonaríamos la banda.

—Pero sí abandonaríamos a mamá —dijo Tomie y las facciones de Bill se contrajeron en una mueca—. Las fans obsesivas se cansarán.

—Sí, esperemos, porque sucede algo más y juro, como que me llamo Bill Kaulitz, que empaco mis cosas, y te subo a ti y a nuestros perros en un avión en dirección al otro lado del Atlántico.

Tomie lanzó una carcajada, aunque sabía que Bill no estaba bromeando.

—Radical.

—Todo por la paz mental.

***

—¿Qué tal?

—No podría ser mejor —respondió Tomie con un suspiro de contento—. No es ni una semana que estamos aquí de vacaciones, pero siento que mis baterías están siendo recargadas lo suficiente como para que me duren todo el año.

—Me alegra saberlo —comentó Ria.

—Tengo que colgar —dijo Tomie. Bill no tardaría de regresar del spa y no quería que la encontrase hablando por teléfono. No quería dar explicaciones, mucho menos mentir.

—Oh, ok —contestó Ria—. Avísame cuando regreses, sería bueno que aprovechemos los días que tienes libres.

—¿Días libres? —rió.

—Bien, libres no, pero sabes a qué me refiero. Los días que al menos estemos en la misma ciudad. Nos vemos, Tomie.

Tomie colgó.

La situación con Ria era refrescante, lo admitía. Hablaban con frecuencia sobre todo y sobre nada, quedaban de vez en cuando para encontrarse y tenían un sexo espectacular. Pero lo que más le agradaba de Ria, era lo distinta que era de las fans. No era una adolescente cegada ante un ídolo; era lo contrario, una mujer con una vida realizada, con tema de conversación y, sobre todo, al haber estado en relación directa al ambiente como estilista y amiga de Samy Deluxe, no se deslumbraba al rodearse de personas que salían en los medios de comunicación alemanes y movían a miles de personas gracias a su actuación o a su música.

Ria tampoco se molestaba si tardaba en contestarle mensajes o llegaba tarde a alguna cita porque un compromiso se alargaba más de lo pensado. Comprendía el horario y el cronograma cargado… Además, le gustaba su belleza exótica y su amor por los animales.

No había buscado entablar una relación así con nadie, eso también debía admitirlo. Porque eso era lo que estaban empezando a cimentar, una “relación”. No habían hablado de salir formalmente o de exclusividad, sin embargo, allí estaba el interés mutuo y el favoritismo.

Tomie había estado con dos chicas desde que la había conocido y si sentía el deseo, sabía que lo seguiría haciendo a menos que concretaran el ser monógamas…

—Woah —se dijo a sí misma ante el pensamiento.

No podía excluir a Bill de la figura, a pesar de que eso era lo que había estado haciendo por la fuerte renuencia de mezclar dos aspectos de su día a día.

Presentía que cuando le contara a Bill sobre Ria, se volvería _real_.

Giró sobre su cama, estiró las piernas y los brazos, y suspiró. Se obligó a volver a mirar su laptop para buscar un vídeo interesante para publicar en su blog y se preguntó hasta cuándo infiernos tenía que seguir manteniendo esa especie de purgatorio. El management había sido claro, debía restablecer el contacto con sus seguidores para congraciarse, hacerles olvidar ese horrible incidente con la fan.

Recordó la conversación con Bill sobre mudarse a Estados Unidos y exhaló. En verdad esperaba que jamás tuvieran que tomar semejante medida.

—Hey —le saludó Bill, entrando al bungalow y yendo directo a acurrucarse contra ella—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Sí, deja que me vista. Hueles a eucalipto.

—Sauna —explicó—. Debiste de haber ido conmigo. Los masajes me han sacado todos los nudos de la espalda.

—Nah, sabías que debía actualizar mi blog.

Ni quince minutos después, se hallaban camino a cenar. Las mesas estaban con iluminación tenue, dando un ambiente romántico. Tomie sonrió, sentándose. Tanto Bill como ella estaban vestidos con sencillez, su hermano ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de aplicarse maquillaje y su cabello estaba libre de laca y gel, una simple camiseta de mangas largas y hermoso.

Siempre hermoso.

***

Simone se encontraba bien, solo su brazo estaba con escayola y tenía un esguince en el pie, además de rasmillones varios y cardenales. Pero el accidente en coche había asustado a Gordon al punto en el que no titubeó al telefonear a la casa de los gemelos para avisarles. Su madre tenía una racha impresionante de siempre salir ilesa de cualquier incidente, fuera doméstico, en el trabajo o automovilísticos, así que Tomie entendía que debía brindar apoyo moral a su padrastro.

Bill estaba incomunicable, su teléfono apagado y habían transcurrido varias horas desde que salió a cenar anunciando que comería con un “amigo”. Le dejó un mensaje de voz explicando la situación, constató que sus perros tuvieran alimento y agua fresca, se subió en su Cadillac y enrumbó a Loitsche.

—Mamá. —Recién al ver a su madre se sintió aliviada.

—Tomie, hija —Simone le sonrió, aceptando su beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

—En unas horas, quieren asegurarse de que no haya una concusión. Gordon exageró —recriminó con cariño—. ¿Y Bill?

Impidiendo que contestara, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Justo es él —anunció. Salió al pasillo y contestó con un irritado—: ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Lo lamento, no me fijé que tenía la batería agotada hasta que llegué a casa —se disculpó Bill atropelladamente—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

Jugó con la idea de asustar a Bill, pero Tomie se mordió el labio inferior, apoyándose en la pared del hospital.

—Está bien, un poco golpeada, una fisura y un esguince, pero sobrevivirá.

—Dile que estoy allí muy pronto.

Cuando estaba por reingresar a la habitación, le llegó un mensaje. Tentada a no creerlo a no creerlo hasta que tuviera pruebas, de inmediato se puso a navegar por Internet. Las fotos de sus vacaciones, publicadas por BILD, estaban en toda la red. La sensación de desazón instalada en su estómago debido a Bill, cobró dimensiones monstruosas. Era una invasión directa a la privacidad, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada.

Tomie intentó disimular su malhumor y depresión lo mejor que pudo. Una vez que estuvieron en la casa, Gordon y ella ayudaron a que Simone se instalara lo más cómodamente posible, y ordenaron la cena de un sitio de comida china. Bill aparcó justo cuando Tomie regresaba de comprar cigarrillos. Había dudado mucho en hacerlo, con temor a encontrarse a alguna fan desquiciada merodeando, pero la necesidad de nicotina había sido superior.

—Hasta que apareces.

—Le tuve que pedir el favor a Georg de que me prestara su auto, no fue fácil.

—Alguien de la disquera podría… —empezó a decir a decir Tomie, buscando inconscientemente más justificaciones para su enfado.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? —interrumpió Bill, sacándose el abrigo y la bufanda, y dejándolos en el sillón.

—Discúlpate con mamá, no conmigo —replicó y sin esperar respuesta, fue hacia el jardín trasero.

No pasaría la noche en el pueblo, no había las acomodaciones necesarias, pero esperaría un poco más antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Como había caído nieve recientemente, el jardín estaba blanco y helado, era agradable. Encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando profundo, y trató de racionalizar su molestia, porque si seguía así, sabía que cuando Bill fuera a hablar con ella (porque lo haría), sería hiriente y no quería eso.

—Mamá está durmiendo, creo que al fin las pastillas han hecho efecto —dijo Bill, pidiéndole un cigarrillo—. No está molesta conmigo… a diferencia tuya.

Sin negarlo, Tomie cedió a la petición, pasándole el encendedor y un pitillo.

—¿Viste las fotos? —preguntó transcurridos unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí —respondió Bill—, pero sospecho que a ti te han irritado más que a mí.

—¿Es labor de David?

—No. Como tú, pensé que estaba involucrado y lo llamé, jura que es inocente. Al parecer, fue una coincidencia que un fotógrafo haya estado vacacionando al mismo tiempo que nosotros, tomara las fotografías y decidiera hacer dinero vendiéndoselas a BILD. —Hizo una pausa y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga—. Supongo que esto quita que volvamos a ir a Las Maldivas el próximo año.

—Tenlo por seguro —aseveró Tomie.

Observó que Bill estaba sin abrigarse, su piel erizada por el frío. Aplastó la colilla e hizo el amago de dar la vuelta, pero la mano de su gemelo en su brazo se lo impidió.

—Es mejor que hablemos aquí —afirmó.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —dijo, queriendo infundir tranquilidad en su voz. Fue un fallo rotundo—. Estoy molesta, ya se pasará… Siempre se pasa, Bill.

El recuerdo de sus vacaciones había sido arruinado y la azotaba la sensación de que Bill se estaba alejando, que aquellos momentos de cercanía solo eran una ilusión que se desvanecería al primer contacto de realidad. No era agradable, sin embargo, como acababa de decir, se pasaría.

—No tienes derecho a estar molesta —murmuró Bill y Tomie le miró con asombro—. Cometí un error al no cerciorarme de que mi teléfono tuviera batería, lo acepto, pero podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Podría haberte pasado a ti.

—No…

—¿No? —interrumpió con dureza. Los ojos de Bill reflejaban que había llegado a una especie de límite, haciéndole entender que el accidente de Simone, las fotografías filtradas y la situación actual también le habían afectado—. ¿Acaso soy el único que tiene encuentros con casi desconocidos? Los dos estamos involucrados en este pacto, en esta relación abierta… ¿O quizá te crees mejor porque te estás involucrando con alguien? ¿Es eso, Tomie? ¿Hace cuánto estás con ella?

La confusión en la cara de Tomie fue espontánea. —No estoy con nadie —dijo a la defensiva.

—Ria —dijo Bill y la comprensión se coló en el cerebro de Tomie, haciendo todas las conexiones necesarias.

—No estoy con ella —reiteró.

—Tomie…

Había llegado el momento, no podía retrasarlo más. Siempre tenía la opción de ponerse necia y volver al tema anterior, sin embargo, inhaló y exhaló.

—Me gusta. Con ella es fácil, ¿entiendes? Sin exigencias ni reclamos. No es ajena al medio, así que sabe de los horarios y que a veces no tengo tiempo ni ganas para contactarla. Es divertida y tenemos gustos en común.

—¿Por qué no me contaste?

No tenía una respuesta. Tomie volvió a prender otro cigarrillo y quitó la mirada de Bill.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sospechaba que no te iba a gustar.

Bill se pasó las manos por el cabello, sintiendo que el frío le congelaba los brazos. Si hablaba, no habría marcha atrás, pero debía saber.

—¿Te estás enamorando? —Silencio. Bill giró hacia su hermana y le obligó a enfrentarlo—. Tom.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Tomie—, pero… pero lo que siento por ti no cambia en absoluto. ¿Tiene sentido?

Lo tuviese o no, Bill apretó los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire frío. Era su culpa, su maldita culpa que los dos estuvieran ahora frente a ese escenario. Él había propuesto tener una relación abierta y estaba pagando el precio. Ria recién había entrado a la vida de Tomie ni diez semanas atrás y se las había arreglado para ponerlos así, ¿qué pasaría a medida que siguieran transcurriendo los meses?

O tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado.

Se encontraban a puertas de “Welcome to Humanoid City”, recorrerían varias partes del mundo en un cronograma ajetreado.

Debía tranquilizarse, que Tomie tuviera interés por alguien más no significaba nada. No por más que pensaba que estaba enamorándose…

—Tenemos que volver a Hamburgo —dijo Bill—. Hablaremos de esto luego, ¿sí?

—Sí...

No lo harían hasta que una situación desagradable los obligara, ambos lo sabían. Con ese conocimiento, ingresaron a la casa que los había visto crecer y ahora solo representaba un época más fácil. Fácil y muy lejana.


	4. Paraíso mustio (Conclusión)

—¿Podrás con todo? —dijo Tomie mientras Bill hacía la prueba final de vestimenta. Su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje y su ceño fruncido.

Bill no le contestó. Las cámaras de THTV estaban grabándolos, por lo que hizo un comentario cualquiera y en respuesta, su hermano rió.

Pronto darían el primer concierto de la primera parte del tour en Luxemburgo. Los nervios eran generalizados, nunca antes habían montaban un espectáculo así de grande y cualquier detalle, entre tantos, podría salir mal. Era en Bill en quien recaía la mayoría del peso por ser el _frontman_ y con cambios de atuendo, además de tener movilizarse por el escenario en dicho vestuario pesado y con luces.

Las ventas del álbum no iban tan bien como esperaban y el tour tampoco auspiciaba ganancias en abundancia, sin embargo, era un trabajo en el que habían invertido mucho esfuerzo. Darían el cien por ciento de ellos.

Para ser tan alto, Tomie se preguntó cómo Bill se las arreglaba para lucir tan pequeño, apoyado contra la ventana del auto una vez que las pruebas de sonido y del montaje del “imaginario huevo izquierdo”, como habían bromeado frente a cámaras. Se habían despedido de Georg y Gustav, y el resto a la salida del recinto en Berlín.

—Saldrá bien —dijo Tomie cuando estuvieron solos. Estaban paseando a sus perros muy entrada la noche. Hacía frío.

—Sí…

El ser tan perfeccionistas siempre les jugaba en contra. Estaban apostando mucho y esperaban no salir defraudados.

—Tomie —murmuró Bill, sin quitar la mirada de la calle sin gente.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Puedes prometerme algo?

—Lo que quieras —contestó, intrigada por la seriedad de la petición.

—Que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca. ¿Qué clase de promesa era esa? Estaba tácita, lo había estado desde su nacimiento y reforzada una y miles de veces por los sucesos que habían marcado su vida. De pronto entendió. Las acosadoras, la aparición de Ria, la falta de privacidad, y ahora el inicio de un periodo estresante estaban con la estabilidad anímica de Bill. No duraría mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su gemelo volvería a ser el Kaulitz invencible que era, el que enfrentaba reveses y dificultades, el que no se amilanaba. Pero en ese momento la necesitaba a ella.

—Sabes que será así —contestó con delicadeza.

—Más te vale.

***

Una parte de ella hubiera preferido pasar sus últimos días libres con tranquilidad, con Bill y sus mascotas, pero tampoco había puesto mucha resistencia a la fiesta montada por uno de los productores. Habría alcohol en cantidades industriales, buena música y gente cercana a ellos para festejar el inicio de la gira.

—Tomie, ¿por qué no la invitas? —preguntó Bill, su cabeza reposaba en su regazo, ambos echados en la alfombra de la sala rodeados de sus perros.

—¿A quién? —Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmarlo.

—A Ria.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó a su vez.

—Sabes que durante el tour no tenemos mucho tiempo libre y del que sí disponemos, estamos tan cansados que ni cuenta. No saldremos de Europa, pero igual no podrás verla ni conversar mucho con ella.

Los dedos de Tomi peinaron los cabellos negros de Bill, su cabeza dando tumbos entre lo que quería decir y lo que sentía. Antes de poder contestar, un olor desagradable llegó a sus narices.

—¡Bill! —acusó Tomie, dándose aire.

—¡No fui yo! —exclamó Bill, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado.

Tomie rió y se levantó, yendo hacia las ventanas para abrir una y que hubiese un poco de ventilación.

—Lo sé. Scottie se robó sobras de mi sándwich hace una hora. Sabes que el jamón le cae mal.

—Y aun así me llamas a mí la atención —gruñó Bill, pero lanzó una carcajada y Tomie le sonrió.

Pasaron a instalarse en el sillón. Esta vez Bill no apoyó la cabeza en Tomie, sino que cruzó las piernas y se sentó en su dirección.

—¿Por qué no eres más sincero contigo mismo y conmigo? —cuestionó Tomie. Su hermano no dejaría ir el tema y que lo hubiese sacado a colación significaba que la idea se había plantado en su cabeza y echado raíces. No había vuelta atrás—. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente quieres?

—¿Y qué es lo que quiero?

—Conocerla —pronunció Tomie y Bill frunció el ceño, presto a contradecirla. Sin dejarlo, Tomie se apoyó en sus manos y ladeó el cuerpo hacia él para darle un beso.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron y Bill retrocedió. Tomie lo miró con desconcierto, aunque pronto su expresión mutó cuando su gemelo la agarró de los hombros y haló, haciendo que cayera encima.

—¿Qué…?

Ahora quien le besó fue Bill, y no fue con delicadeza sino con fuerza devastadora, de esa que anunciaba que al día siguiente sentiría rezagados del sexo. Esa era la forma de contestarle de Bill y Tomie la aceptó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, en realidad?

Su madre estaba casi recuperada del pequeño accidente que había tenido y, aunque no lo hubiera manifestado en voz alta, le encantaba estar bajo el cuidado esmerado de Gordon. La _gran_ discusión de Bill y Tomie, como había presentido la última, jamás llegó. Así eran ellos, se movían a donde veían conveniente formando un todo que era inseparable (a veces con grietas y dolor de por medio, pero siempre inseparable), no importaban los inconvenientes y malos ratos.

***

A pesar de haber sido lanzada sin anticipación, Ria aceptó su invitación a la fiesta.

Cuando Tomie pasó a recogerla, se saludaron con un beso y emprendieron el camino al lugar. De soslayo vio cómo iba vestida Ria, sus largas piernas con jeans oscuros, sus botas altas hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca plisada. El atuendo lo completaba con un chal tejido encima de sus hombros para protegerla del frío.

No dudaba de su gusto ni por un segundo, pero sus palmas se hallaban un poco húmedas, preguntándose qué opinaría Bill. ¿Importaba? Sí, lo hacía.

—Estás nerviosa —observó Ria.

—No —negó. Se detuvo en una luz roja y la mano de Ria se posó en su rodilla—. ¿Más o menos? —se corrigió con una sonrisa afectada—. No es todos los días que llevo a alguien a una fiesta de este tipo. O a cualquier lado.

Consideró agregar que el único motivo por el que se encontraba en la situación era porque a Bill se le había metido el capricho, pero decidió en contra.

—Siento que debería ser yo la que esté nerviosa —comentó Ria, retirando su mano cuando la luz cambió a verde.

—Nah… Son geniales, y habrá alcohol de por medio, ¿qué de malo puede salir con alcohol de por medio?

Hablaba en chanza sabiendo que, en realidad, el alcohol en una cantidad desmedida podría hacer aflorar actitudes desagradables. Hizo una nota mental de no beber demasiado y aparcó. Una vez más, no había vuelta atrás.

Tomie no sabía si había sido un error no advertirle a Ria sobre Bill, pero estuvo reflexionando al respecto y no supo cómo o por qué hacerlo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que Bill podía ser “pesado”? No era verdad, en situaciones sociales su hermano era encantador y extrovertido, incluso si su humor no se acomodaba a la situación. Tantos años bajo el ojo público lo tenían bien entrenado en la hipocresía y el disimulo. Ria sabía lo relevante, que Bill era más que un _simple_ hermano.

Al entrar, vio a Georg pasar cerca a ellos y lo llamó. La presentación fue fluida, la personalidad tan fácil de tratar del bajista siendo el empujón de confianza del que Tomie carecía, así que cuando vio a Andreas conversando con Gustav, también se les acercó.

—Mi mejor amigo, Andi, y Gustav. Que no te engañen sus apariencias, ambos tienen un temperamento de los mil demonios.

—Tiene razón —estuvo de acuerdo Gustav con seriedad y Andreas lanzó una carcajada, a la que pronto se unieron el resto de los presentes.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente unos minutos, pero Tomie no evitó echar ojeadas alrededor en búsqueda de la única persona que realmente quería ver.

—¿Dónde está Bill? —le preguntó a Andreas cuando ambos fueron a buscar bebidas.

—Ni idea, solo me lo encontré al llegar —respondió Andreas—. Estaba un poco hiperactivo, parecía que quería arrasar con el vodka.

Tomie se mordisqueó el labio inferior en el lado en el que estaba su piercing, y se contuvo a duras penas el sacar el teléfono y llamar a su hermano o mandarle un texto.

Ria acababa de conocer a sus amigos, no podía dejarla por su cuenta, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma para volver al grupo. Con una sonrisa, le tendió a Ria la piña colada que le había pedido y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Anotación, es una preciosura —le dijo Georg, inclinándose hacia ella, cuando Natalie llegó y empezó a hablar con Ria.

—Sabes que tengo buenos gustos —respondió ufana y Georg le dio una palmada en el hombro.

La leve sensación de arrogancia se desvaneció en un parpadeo, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación. Como Ria y Natalie seguían charlando animadamente, le indicó a la primera con un gesto que volvería y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó. Su primera parada fue en la barra, en donde bebió dos shots de tequila para sacarse el rictus de seriedad de la cara, y pidió otra cerveza. A un primer vistazo no hubo señales de Bill, ni al segundo ni al tercero.

Cuando advirtió que uno de los managers iba en su dirección, evitó contacto visual y enfiló hacia otro ambiente.

La música era más tranquila y el olor a nicotina muy invasivo. Sin resistirse, sacó su propia cajetilla y empezó a fumar, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando al fin vislumbró a Bill en uno de los rincones menos iluminados. Estaba hablando muy próximo a uno hombre que no se le hizo conocido. ¿Tal vez uno de los nuevos contratados para formar parte del staff? No importaba.

—Bill —pronunció, acercándose. La valentía provenía del tequila, lo sabía. En otra ocasión se hubiera dado media vuelta.

—Hey —saludó su hermano con una sonrisa floja con sus mejillas rojizas. Tenía poco maquillaje y el cabello debajo de un gorro de lana, y, sin duda, estaba bebido—. Pensé que no habías llegado, no es tan tarde, ¿verdad?

—Hay alguien que quiero presentarte —dijo Tomie.

No, no quería hacerlo, pero era mejor a seguir contemplando cómo la mano de un extraño se posaba en la rodilla de Bill.

—Ah, sí, sí. Me tengo que ir.

Bill se levantó y se alejó. El desconocido hizo amago de seguirlo, sin embargo, Tomie le dirigió una mirada dura que lo detuvo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a su gemelo.

—¿Qué tanto has tomado? —quiso saber.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Lo suficiente para qué?

Sin explicaciones, Bill siguió andando y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al grupo en el que Ria y Natalie seguían conversando junto a Georg, Andreas y otras personas más.

Las sonrisas que compartieron Ria y Bill, una vez que estuvieron lado a lado, fueron cordiales, pero aparte de la presentación inicial y escasas preguntas de cortesía, no intercambiaron más palabras. Tomie incluso se sentía un poco tonta por tantos nervios iniciales. A veces era tan sencillo olvidar que algunos sucesos no equivalían a guerras civiles.

—Ven, ven —le urgió Bill cuando Ria fue a buscar los servicios.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó.

—No lo sé —contestó Bill con una sonrisita, tomando su mano. Su primer instinto fue apartarse, sin embargo, cuando Bill se apartó, tuvo la rara necesidad de aferrarse a él, de nunca dejarlo ir. Se contuvo a pesar de que su hermano no era el único que había bebido esa noche de más.

Tomie pestañeó, desconcertada, pero no se detuvo. Compartieron un pitillo mientras se dirigían al segundo piso. La casa era amplia, con muchas habitaciones, y siguieron merodeando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala que tenía un balcón que daba hacia la piscina y los jardines traseros.

Estar así, solos a pesar de haber estado minutos atrás rodeados de gente, era como un lujo que no sabía cómo aprovechar.

—¿Cómo crees que irá el tour? —preguntó Bill regresando sirviendo del mini bar en la sala de estar de donde había sacado una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Tomie lo miró con confusión, pero entendió que Bill, en realidad, no buscaba respuesta. Lo que quería era simplemente hablar.

Y ella no quería contestar esa pregunta, sacar sus propias inseguridades desde lo más hondo de su ser. Tomó un sorbo sin que su garganta le ardiera, prueba de lo mucho que había bebido y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Bien —dijo con vaguedad, y Bill no presionó.

Quedaron callados, sin sentir la presión de conversar de inmediato.

—Es bonita —expresó Bill de pronto. Volvió a servir una medida en los vasos y Tomie no encontró en sí la misma petulancia que había sacado con Georg—. Va con tus gustos.

—Sí.

De nuevo quiso aferrarse a él, borrar su entorno y existir en un sitio donde no los afectara nada. Era el alcohol. Era la gira, eran las hormonas. Era Bill. Volvió a beber con la misma soltura y apagó la colilla en un cenicero que estaba dispuesto en una de las mesitas. Presentía que a Benjamin no le agradaría que hubiesen invadido la segunda planta, sin embargo, en ese momento no le atañía más que las ganas de que Bill le abrazara. O le besara. O algo. Descartando el beso, hizo que Bill soltara su vaso, y pegó su figura a la de él, sentándose muy juntos, transmitiéndose calor corporal en esa fría noche de febrero.

Tomie recordó el episodio ocurrido ni unos días atrás, donde había sido Bill el que estaba atravesando una crisis, y suspiró.

La vida continuaría, presentando dificultades y enredos. Tal vez ellos llegarían a odiarse por momentos así como cuando tenían trece, tal vez sus caminos no seguirían unidos como hasta ese momento. Tal vez el sexo dejaría de ser un primario en su relación y pasarían a ser dos gemelos solo unidos por fuertes lazos de dependencia. El tiempo lo diría.

Lo que Tomie sí sabía era que jamás la apartarían de Bill de manera definitiva, apostaba su sangre y su existencia misma en ello.

—Oye, Bill.

—¿Hm?

“Te necesito” no era suficiente, “te amo” no era suficiente. Ni siquiera un “estaremos juntos para siempre” lo era.

Así que la conclusión lógica fue permanecer en silencio.


End file.
